Boredom
by Chione of the Nile
Summary: Sara phone Grissom to tell him some important news. Told from the perspective of Grissom’s tarantula. Weird eh? GSR PLEASE R&R!


_**Boredom**_

**_Summary – Sara phone Grissom to tell him some important news. Told from the perspective of Grissom's tarantula. Weird eh? GSR PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!_**

_**Disclaimer – I do not own CSI**_

_**A/N – I own nothing about spiders, and have no interest in finding anything out. I'm absolutely terrified of them. So I pretty well made it seem as though a was doing a persons POV, not a tarantulas. Shudder **_

**_In LLV, Sara did look pregnant, about three months, I'd estimate. But since so many people were writing about it, I thought that I wouldn't, but then this idea came to me, and of course I had to give in. Here you go!!!!_**

* * *

I was bored. Well, that was an understatement. Normally when Gil's not here, I can amuse myself. But he's been gone for three damn weeks! The bright point of my day is when a lab tech (who I can never remember his name) come sin and feeds me. You see, most people think that since I'm a spider (tarantula) I don't need to be entertained. And normally, I don't. But when my only source of entertainment is a creep lab tech, I start to give into boredom. So far, the most exciting thing happened when Grissom had been gone for about a week. Sara (yes, I know her name) had come in, and taken a key. I knew that something was up. So, trying to figure that out kept me amused for awhile.

Well, for about a day. Then it was back to boredom. I sighed, a feat I'm sure most of you though that a spider couldn't do. Well I can. I've been sitting in the same position for so long I'm sure that moving will be difficult later, but, I'm in no mood to move. From my position I can clearly see the hall way, and I just might be able to see something interesting. If I'm lucky. I turn around, to watch the clock. It's more interesting anyways.

Ho-Hum. Wait! Someone's at the door! I can hear the doorknob rattling, and then I smell her scent. Sara! Not the lab tech! Yes! You see, I could recognize Sara's scent anywhere. Gil's has been mixed with hers for quite some time, but now. Kind of gross now that I think about it. But, oh well, I like Sara. She's not afraid of me, and when she held me, she was nice; she didn't pet me too hard, or hold me wrong, she just let me sit in the palm of her hand. Catherine's completely terrified of me, and I think Greg is too. The others don't really look at me. But the first time Sara saw me, she said that I was gorgeous. That made her a friend for life.

When Sara came in the door, I could tell that something was wrong. She's always been emotional (from what I've seen anyways) but she was a mess right now. Her eyes where all puffy, like she had been crying, and her hair was all messed up. She also smelled a bit different, but hey, look where she worked.

She sat herself down in Gil's chair, put her head on the table and to my immense surprise, started sobbing.

I had seen her cry before, a few years back, but never like this. No, she was full blown sobbing, her whole body shaking, sobbing. I went towards her, as far as I could in a glass cage anyways, and just watched her. After about fifteen minutes, she seemed to compose herself, and I lifted a leg, hoping that she would notice me, maybe pick me up; and she did.

"Hey little guy." She said her voice hoarse. She lifted me up carefully and put me on her hand. I crawled up to her shoulder, and she just looked at me with her big brown eyes. God, they looked so sad. She sat holding me for awhile, before she started to speak.

"We were careful." She said, her voice going all soft. "We always used protection, made sure it I wasn't ovulating… God." She said, putting me back in my plastic prison. "What's Gil going to say?" She said, a few tears trailing down her face. Wait. What was Gil going to say about what? Sara looked at the phone, before closing her eyes and picking it up. She dialed a number, and then picked my back up and put me on her shoulder. Good, I wanted to hear this conversation. The phone was ringing for what felt like an eternity to me, until someone picked up the phone on their end. And I nearly had a heart attack when I heard the voice. It was Gil!

"_Hello?"_

"Hey." Sara said, giving a watery smile, even though I was the only one who saw it.

"_Sara_!" Gil said, obviously happy to hear from her. "_Aren't you still at work?"_

"Yeah, I, I needed to talk to you."

"_Sure honey, are you aright?"_ Good human. I though. He realized that she was upset. Good job Gil.

"Yeah, Gil, I'm late." Late, what did that mean?

"_L-late?"_ Gil asked, and I felt as though I was missing something. Something very big.

"About two weeks, I didn't notice until I saw the calendar…" She trailed off, and looked down at me. I tried to look reassuring, but I'm not that good at it, I am a spider after all. Needless to say, she looked away. "I bought a test…"

"_And?"_ Gil prompted, sounding extremely happy, though I still didn't know what about.

"Positive." She said, the fear back in her voice, tears falling from her eyes again. God, this woman was a waterworks today.

"_Really!"_ Gil asked, and I could practically see the grin on his face.

"You're happy about it?" She asked, the tears coming down faster, several hitting me. Though at the moment, I didn't care. I wanted to hear the rest of this conversation.

"_Sara, sweetheart, you've given me the world. You've forgiven me, move din with me, agreed to marry me, and now you're going to make me a father. Why wouldn't I be happy?" _

Oh! Now I gat it! Sara's pregnant! Wait…that means there's going to be a little Gil or Sara running around. I hate to say it, but I'm actually happy about it, I mean, a little Gil or Sara. Now, if it was a little Greg and Catherine, I think I would be sick, I mean, I feel sick thinking about it. Ew.

"I though that you were going to be mad!" She sobbed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"_Honey, never."_ Gil said, sounding slightly panicked, not that I blamed him or anything.

"Really?" She asked when she was able to speak again.

"_Really. I love you Sara, and I'm going to love our baby, alright?" _

Sara nodded, stopping crying.

"_Call me when you get home?"_ He asked his voice full of hope.

"Course" She said, biting her lip.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"And our baby, are you taking care of yourself, eating enough?" He asked, as though the thought just came to him.

"Nothing will stay down." She said quietly, sounding guilty.

"I'll look something up." He said gently.

"Kay, I'll call you when I get home."

"Thanks, oh, and is there any way you can bring Sadie home?" He asked, referring to me.

"Sure, may I ask why?"

"Chang of place, and I really don't like the lab techs."

"Alright." Sara asked, chuckling, looking at me, before cradling the phone with her shoulder as she put me back in my cage. Yeah, my name's Sadie, in case you were wondering who they where talking about.

"Thanks, and Sara, see you soon." He said, before hanging up.

Sara did as well, smiling still.

"We're going to bring you to your new home, alright Sadie?" She said, and I just looked at her, gleeful inside.

Boredom really did pay off.

_**

* * *

**_

_**That was incredibly strange, but nonetheless, please REVIEW!**_

**_Chione_**


End file.
